Seduciendo a un Demonio
by Tei Yami
Summary: Uno de los demonios mas poderosos del infierno ha salido y ahora no recuerda nada sobre quien era por lo que empezara una vida humana "normal", claro, que no lo sera cuando descubra sus habilidades demoníacas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo mundial! Después de mucho tiempo de no publicar llego con esto que se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiendo, espero opiniones ^o^, sin mas los dejo leer

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión

*~O~*

Se oía el bullicio de muchas voces platicando de diversos temas, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido a pesar de su gran extensión, era un precioso salón de esos que solo ves en castillos de cuentos de hadas, claro que no tenía nada de adornos de haditas este lugar era mas propio para los demonios, sombras se veían riendo burlonas mientras bebían, hasta que una grave voz los callo

-Cállense todos o afronten su tortura- provoco silencio absoluto –Ahora que se callaron… les doy la bienvenida a este festín, disfruten de los placeres que les ofrezco- termino de decir esto y su sombra oscura se desvaneció provocando que los murmullos volvieran a aparecer

-Uff este demonio sí que nos trata bien- decía una sombra mientras se bebía una botella de vino

-Aunque a sus consentidos les va mejor- al decir esto la sombra que lo menciono giro a ver a un circulo donde se encontraban los demonios más poderosos, al centro de esta el demonio predilecto, la máquina de maldad perfecta, en forma humana que cualquier hombre envidiaría, ese era el "hijo consentido" del demonio pues cada trabajo encomendado era bien realizado sin fallas y en muy poco tiempo, su "padre" como él le llamaba lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas además que amaba su manera sádica de torturar humanos.

-No se me hace justo que le trate mejor a él que a nosotros, también hacemos buenos trabajos- menciono una voz de lo que se percibía como una mujer

-Eso, my lady , se debe a que mi trabajo es más eficiente que el de muchos aquí- menciono el susodicho apareciendo frente a la mujer y besando su mano

-Pareces muy orgulloso de eso ¿cierto?- soltó con sarna la mujer

-Así es my lady, estoy muy orgulloso de mi trabajo- sonrío para desaparecer de ahí

-Ese tipo… jamás cambiara- bufo un recién llegado al circulo

-Miren quien está aquí, nada más y nada menos que la mismísima muerte en persona- hablo la misma mujer que segundos atrás había sido seducida por el demonio más sexy del inframundo

-Le pido señorita que no me llame así pues no lo soy- se excusó como todo un caballero

-Como siempre tan educado, un gusto verte por aquí _fragmento_- se veían los dientes afilados de su interlocutor en las sombras

-Y tú siempre tan creidito- respondió encarándolo, justo en ese momento se oyó un estruendo en la entrada del salón lo que desvió la vista de todos los presentes hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con que uno de los guerreros más poderosos del inframundo, Giriko, yacía tirado en el piso desangrándose, cosa que provoco extrañez en todos los presentes pues este guerrero jamás había sido alcanzado por ningún arma, humana o demoniaca; los más cercanos a la puerta se acercaron preparándose a atacar cuando detono una bomba en la parte trasera del salón distrayendo a la multitud, sin imaginarse que sería una trampa para distraer su atención y llegar al verdadero objetivo.

El demonio al escuchar tanto escándalo apareció a mitad del recinto observando como sus súbditos estaban desbordados en pánico, como si fueran simples humanos, busco al mejor de los demonios sin éxito alguno pues este no se encontraba en el salón, este estaba fuera buscando al que había armado tanto alboroto

-Asesinare a quien haya hecho esto- iba refunfuñando el joven demonio cuando otra voz le interrumpió

-¿A sí? ¿Qué dices que me harás?- apareció tras él un joven de cabello rebelde que portaba unas gafas de sol

-Te sacare las entrañas lentamente- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él, el de las gafas sonrió y cuando el demonio estaba por tocarlo una brillante luz blanca lo deslumbro provocando que perdiera fuerza, cosa que el otro aprovecho y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, el joven demonio iba perdiendo la conciencia mientras escuchaba la voz de su agresor

-Aquí Harvar, misión completada, tenemos al demonio- fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia

*~O~*

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que les parece? Alguien pide continuación? Déjenmelo saber con un lindo Review

Se despide por el momento… Yami!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mundo mundial se que me querrán matar pero estaba muy ocupada QwQ pero aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta historia espero lo disfruten :D!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo ocupo sus personajes sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión

*~O~*

Otro día más en la escuela preparatoria Shibusen, un típico día lunes a las 9:30 de la mañana en la tan popular clase de matemáticas con la profesora Marie, un lunes tan tranquilo como todos hasta que…

-¡Soul Evans! Podrías hacer favor de ir a dormir a otro lado- explotaba la rubia al ver que su alumno _favorito_ se había quedado dormido en su clase _de nuevo_, claro era el típico lunes.

El joven albino al despertar de golpe movió la silla en la que se encontraba reposando a tal grado que esta no lo soporto más y se volteó provocando que el recién despierto albino terminara en el suelo con la mirada de la maestra sobre el queriéndolo matar y las risas de sus compañeros pues esto era nuevo para ellos, el joven siempre despertaba de un salto con el grito de la mujer rubia más nunca había volteado su asiento

-Mira Soul, ya me canse de que todos los lunes sea lo mismo, sal de mi clase y no entras hasta dentro de 3 semanas- suspiro la maestra y señalando la puerta obligo al joven estudiante a salir del aula, este por su parte pensó en contestarle pero no tenía ni un solo argumento favorable por lo que no le quedo de otra más que salir del aula

-Genial un punto más a la buena conducta- se hablaba a si mismo mientras caminaba a la jardín trasero de la escuela, nadie pasaba nunca por ahí por lo que ni el prefecto aparecería en esos momentos y él podría dormir tranquilo después de la manera tan "tierna" de cómo lo despertó su sensei

-Maldita vieja amargada, hasta pareciera que ella nunca fue joven- bufaba el joven albino al momento de tumbarse bajo la cómoda sombra de un árbol que se encontraba entre pequeños arbustos que perfectamente cubrían cualquier cuerpo que se encontrara ahí, otro punto a favor de Soul, se acomodó a tal grado que logro conciliar el sueño de nuevo

Mientras tanto, en el aula dos jóvenes platicaban:  
-Otra vez se quedó dormido, ¿de verdad no entiende?- se preguntaba una chica rubia ceniza mientras miraba la ventana buscando a su compañero albino en el patio de juegos de la escuela, claro que sin éxito alguno

-Oe Oe Maka ya lo conoces así que no sé de qué te sorprendes- contestaba su pregunta un joven peliazul mientras trataba de llamar la atención de una chica rubia sentada en la primera fila del salón –pss psss Patty… ¡Patty!- grito provocando que no solo la chica volteara a verlo sino el grupo completo

-Ahora que tienes nuestra atención, ¿quieres aportar algo a la clase Black Star?- pregunto la maestra fastidiada, ¿Por qué los alumnos más… más… intranquilos, irregulares e idiotas estaban en su grupo? ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo para ganárselo?, realmente jamás nadie respondería esas preguntas

-Solo quisiera que me pase mi lápiz que está bajo su banca- sonreía como de costumbre el chico ignorando la mortal mirada de su profesora, Patty muy sonriente levanto el lápiz y se lo paso contenta

-Muy bien, ¿podemos continuar la clase?- cuestiono la rubia mirando a sus alumnos harta de no poder tener una clase normal en ese grupo

-Claro maestra- sonrió el chico de la estrella y justo cuando la maestra se disponía a continuar su clase fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el receso, bufo exasperada –Pueden salir- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia del parche antes de tumbarse en el asiento dispuesto para el profesor y recoger sus cosas

Los muchachos de 16 años salieron a su receso con la idea de buscar al albino, al ser seis decidieron repartirse para cubrir más terreno en la escuela, claro que no sin acordar un punto de reunión al finalizar la búsqueda, después de definir donde se reunirían Black Star y Tsubaki lo buscaron por las canchas, Kid y Patty buscaron en el comedor y los baños mientras Maka y Liz buscaban en los demás salones de la escuela.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda, todos llegaron al patio trasero del Shibusen, el lugar que había sido acordado para encontrarse, estaban cansados pues no había ni pista del joven albino por ningún lado

-Ese Soul, ¡es un tonto! Mira que no estudiar cuando tiene la oportunidad- se quejaba Maka mientras se tumbaba frente a un arbusto y se cruzaba de brazos molesta

-Ya Maka no seas tan exagerada, eso no es correcto ante alguien tan grande como yo- soltó el chico de la estrella antes de soltar una de sus ya usuales carcajadas para ser callado por un gran zape por parte de Kid a quien ya le saltaba una venita en la cien

-Calmémonos y pensemos que todo lo que tiene es porque el mismo se lo ha ganado con sus acciones- hablo sabiamente el más maduro de ellos, al tiempo que termino de hablar recibió un zapatazo en la cara propiciado por Patty quien reía al ver la rabieta que hacia su amigo, este molesto aventó el zapato hacia los arbustos recibiendo un quejido de dolor proveniente de estos, todos voltearon intrigados pues nunca habían escuchado que un arbusto se quejara de un golpe, temerosos se asomaron por sobre ellos y vieron a su amigo de ojos rubíes sobándose la cabeza, el zapato le había caído a él

-¡Un gua gua!- gritó Patty emocionada para después reír como loca

-Patty, Soul no es un perro- defendía Maka a su amigo pasando los arbustos y llegando junto a el

-Bueno depende de cómo lo veas, si tomamos en cuenta que sale con más de una chica a la vez y le coquetea a toda mujer que se le ponga enfrente podemos decir que si es un gran perro- decía Liz mientras se limaba las uñas, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de ojos rubíes, jades y dorados acompañadas de fondo por la estruendosa risa de Black Star

-Como a ti no te ha tirado el perro ya le dices esas cosas- soltó el peliazul aun burlándose, cosa que hizo enojar a la rubia mayor provocando que le tirara la lija de uñas en la cara dejándosela marcada en la frente, Kid bufó

-Como sea, ya encontramos al desparecido ya nos podemos regresar, ya casi acaba el receso y no quiero llegar tarde- decía él de la franja blanca mientras salía de los arbustos para ir a su salón

-¡Pero no comimos nada!- reacciono Black Star saltando detrás de su amigo peli negro y siguiéndolo mientras le reclamaba y Kid se dedicaba a ignorarlo

-Pues al salón- decía amablemente Tsubaki mientras salía y era seguida por las gemelas Thompson –¿vienen Maka?- cuestiono amablemente detenida ya fuera de los arbustos

-Si claro, ya vamos- respondió la rubia ceniza mientras se levantaba y sacudía su uniforme –vámonos ya Soul- dijo y empezó a caminar, el albino asintió y cuando se disponía a levantarse la vista se le nublo y todo se oscureció a su alrededor, solo escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de su compañera y lo que parecía ser Black Star y Kid sacudiéndolo

*~O~*

Bueno y… que les parece? Alguien pide continuación? Tomatazos? Amenazas de muerte? Déjenmelo saber con un lindo Review ^^

Se despide por el momento… Yami!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo mundo! :DD les vengo a ofrecer unas disculpas TT^TT una la demora en subir el capi pero me ocupa mucho la Uni y otra del capi tan cortito mi cerebrito hace lo mejor que puede TT^TT

Bueno ahora dejando de lado mis absurdas disculpas los dejo con el capi disfrútenlo!

* ~O~*

Después de mucho rato en que Maka y Black Star esperaron en la enfermería, la enfermera Nygus salió

-Está muy débil, aparentemente no tiene suficientes glóbulos rojos en la sangre-

-Anemia- interrumpió la rubia ceniza mientras posaba su índice en la barbilla

-Aun no estamos totalmente seguros más aparenta serlo, por ahora solo déjenlo descansar- dicho esto la morena entro de nuevo a la enfermería, ambos chicos se miraron

-Vámonos Black, regresemos a clase antes de que a Stein-Sensei se le ocurra disecarnos- la rubia ceniza comenzó a caminar hacia su salón seguida de un Black Star que no decía ni pio, esto extraño a la rubia mas no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al salón de clases –Sensei nos permite pasar- dijo tras asomar por la puerta a lo que solo recibió una mirada de su profesor que decía "vuelven a llegar tarde y los diseco" pues el afamado Doctor Franken Stein tenía una gran fama de disecar cualquier cosa que se atravesara por su camino y habían rumores de personas desafortunadas que habían terminado en manos del "Científico Loco". Ambos estudiantes pasaron sin decir ni una palabra más y las clases siguieron como de costumbre.

Horas más tarde, en la salida todos fueron a ver como seguía su amigo

-Enfermera como sigue Soul- pregunto Kid amablemente

-Continúa dormido pero se encuentra estable-

-Menos mal- suspiro Maka aliviada, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga sin mencionar que eran vecinos desde que iniciaron la secundaria y hasta estar a mitad del bachillerato habían logrado forjar un lazo de hermandad

-Tranquila Maka, ¿enfermera nos lo podemos llevar?- cuestiono el chico de ojos dorados a la enfermera que solo se encogió de hombros

-Si tienen en que pueden, sino lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí para estarlo chequeando-

-Ese no es problema enfermera, podemos pedir un taxi y que Maka lo cuide- decía alegre Black Star sonriéndole a la rubia ceniza, todos lo miraron asombrados –¿Qué?- él chico estrella no comprendía la mirada de sus amigos

-Black Star usa su cerebro- canturreo Patty para reír después secundada por los demás

-Es verdad, muy buena idea mi querido amigo Black- hablo el pelinegro cuando paro de reír dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo peliazul –enfermera gracias por cuidar de nuestro amigo, nos vamos- termino acercándose a la camilla del albino dispuesto a cargarlo seguido de Black Star

Los grillos cantaban pues ya pasaban las ocho de la noche cuando el albino despertó de su largo sueño tocándose la cabeza

-¿Qué paso?- se enderezo en la cama y vio a la rubia ceniza dormida en su regazo –Maka… Maka- la sacudió un poco lo que tuvo como resultado que la chica abriera los ojos de a poco

-Soul… ¡Soul!- sorprendida la rubia salto provocando que la silla que la sostenía se venciera y ella callera al suelo, se levantó al instante -¿Cómo te sientes Soul? ¿te duele algo?- se notaba preocupada pues le sentía la frente y mejillas mientras hacia las preguntas

-Tranquila estoy bien- mostro esa sonrisa torcida característica de el

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas nada?- se levantó del piso

-Si Maka, estoy bien… ahora podrías decirme que fue lo que paso- se mostró serio

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- se acomodó en la orilla de la cama

-Si recordara crees que preguntaría- una respuesta demasiado obvia, obteniendo como respuesta solo la risa nerviosa de su acompañante

-Bueno pues… me imagino que recuerdas que te sacaron de clase por dormir, pues en el receso nos la pasamos buscándote y cuando por fin te encontramos te desmayaste de la nada- el albino escuchaba con atención las palabras de su vecina -Kid y Black te llevaron a la enfermería después de eso y, bueno, ahora estamos aquí- termino de explicar la rubia al de ojos rubíes que la miraba preocupado

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- se notaba preocupado

-Pues… aproximadamente…- la rubia hizo cuentas con los dedos- poco más de siete horas-

-Siete horas… no está mal- decía el albino mientras se recostaba de nuevo

-¿Soul no vas a merendar?- decía la rubia mientras se levantaba y disponía a salir de la habitación

-Si preparas algo rico y comestible, si- esto solo provoco en su compañera un mohín

-Si no te levantas en 5 minutos no te doy nada- tras decir esto salió y fue directo a la cocina, Soul solo rió y se preparó para levantarse, detuvo su acción pues sintió una gran punzada en la cabeza, como si algo le atravesara

-Ugh… mierda…- trato de levantarse más el dolor se lo impidió, pensó en gritar, llamar a Maka, o quizás un doctor, una ambulancia, un hospital, a su familia; hacer cualquier cosa para sacar ese maldito dolor de su cabeza, se desmayaría de nuevo, era lo más probable. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, su vista estaba borrosa y sus oídos zumbaban, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?, cerró los ojos y sentía quedarse dormido cuando escucho un susurro –_ven a mi… ven Soul…-_ abrió de golpe los ojos y vio una sombra en su ventana, parpadeo rápidamente y froto sus ojos, ¿acaso era posible que alguien hubiese entrado a su departamento mientras él no estaba? Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sin embargo en ese lugar no había nadie, el albino sudo frio y salió lo más pronto que pudo de ese cuarto, cuando reacciono se encontraba en la cocina atrás de su compañera, esta al sentir su presencia volteo.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- se encontró a su compañero más blanco de lo normal, temblando y sudando, entro en pánico automáticamente, ¿acaso había recaído?, se acercó rápidamente a él y comenzó a sentir su frente y sus mejillas –Soul, dime que pasa- se escuchaba muy preocupada.

La mirada del albino se escondió bajo su flequillo, se notaba tenso, bastante tenso, sostuvo por las muñecas a su compañera y la empujo contra la pared, ahora la rubia se encontraba entre esa fría pared y el cuerpo de su compañero por lo que sentía miedo, si, miedo, jamás había visto esa mirada en su compañero, además él jamás la había sostenido con tanta fuerza, la estaba lastimando. Maka intentó zafarse del agarre de Soul mas su intento fue en vano y solo consiguió que el albino apretara más el agarre en sus muñecas.

-¡Soul me estas lastimando!- grito exasperada la de ojos jade trayendo a la realidad a su compañero que la miró más asustado, la soltó de golpe y miro sus propias manos antes de llevárselas al rostro y caer de rodillas ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañera que pasaba del miedo a la preocupación. Se arrodillo frente a él y sostuvo sus hombros -¿Qué te pasa Soul?- una vez más preocupada.

Los ojos rubies de Soul buscaron los jade de Maka, se notaba en su mirada miedo, su compañera al ver esto no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, aun sabiendo que Soul es de esos chicos que no soportan ese tipo de contactos, sorprendentemente el albino correspondió al abrazo. Los chicos permanecieron así durante un rato en el que nadie dijo nada solo se oía la acelerada respiración del de ojos rubies, la rubia ya no soportaba ese pesado silencio por lo que decidió romperlo

-Qué te parece si… si nos sentamos a ver una película- dijo haciendo su mejor intento de sonrisa, el albino trato de sonreír también

-Solo si yo la elijo- se levantó y ayudo a su compañera a hacerlo

-Vale, solo no salgas con que quieres ver Halloween o alguna de Saw- contestó haciendo mueca de desagrado al mencionar los nombres de las cintas

-Pff- bufó el albino –Eres una aguafiestas Maka, entonces veremos "El camino hacia el terror"- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la sala mientras a sus espaldas su compañera le aventaba los trapos de la cocina por ser tan cruel y obligarla a ver porquerías

Después de dos horas en que Soul torturo a Maka con uno que otro susto durante la película y de que fueran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche la rubia cayó en cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado en casa de su compañero, se levantó del sillón y miró al albino

-Nos vemos mañana, es tarde y desde hace un buen rato debía estar en mi casa- decía mientras buscaba su sudadera en la sala

-Segura que te quieres ir, puede salir uno de esos deformes por ahí- comento burlón el albino mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, la rubia se detuvo y lo vio en una mueca sarcástica

-Claro, saldrán cuando cruce la calle- decía sarcástica moviendo los cojines de los sillones

-Recuerda que pueden salir de todos lados- canturreo el albino mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, su compañera trago duro

-Ya no soy una niñita asustadiza Soul, puedo cruzar la calle- lo encaro mientras aventaba un cojín

-¡Oye! mi cojín no tiene la culpa- se quejaba mientras aventaba a la de coletas un cojín

-Que no encuentro mi sudadera, no sé dónde la deje y me tengo que ir- se veía un tanto desesperada

-Claro, como vas a cruzar toda la ciudad lo necesitas- decía sarcástico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella

-Calla tonto, aunque sea solo una calle si hace frio- se quejaba Maka mientras veía la ventana –Ya casi estamos en otoño por lo que ya se siente más el frio tonto- volteo hacia su amigo

-Ya, ya, si de verdad te quieres ir te presto una sudadera y punto- justo cuando iba hacia su habitación por la sudadera se le ocurrió una idea mejor, por lo que regreso con su compañera

-¿Qué, no ibas por la sudadera?- decía Maka cruzada de brazos frente a la puerta

-Pensaba que… querrías llevarte algo mas como… una sartén o algo para defenderte, digo, si es que en la noche oyes alguna cosa rara, ya sabes en estos barrios pasa de todo y bueno después de ver esa película pensé que querrías algo por si las moscas- decía burlón mientras veía a la rubia ceniza cambiar de colores al oír sus palabras – ¡Pero bueno! Espérame que regreso con la sudadera- ni siquiera pudo dar un paso su compañera lo detuvo

-No espera, bueno, yo realmente no tengo que llegar a esa casa- hablaba viendo el suelo, hasta que de un momento a otro levanto la mirada apenada –Soul ¿me puedo quedar aquí?-

El albino sonrió al escuchar esto, su plan había sido un éxito.

~o~

Y bien que les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias, aplausos, jitomatazos, cd´s de Héroes del Silencio *w* ejem! Espero Reviews! w

Yami.!


End file.
